


the murky mornings

by raffinit



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Joel makes Tess squirt, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: It's a rare slow day for them.





	the murky mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scubapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scubapus/gifts), [properhaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/properhaunt/gifts).



> To Scoobs as a congratulations on her new bouncing baby boy, and to properhaunt as a welcome to the club of filth yes welcome come inside and join the ranks of the dark and dirty

His eyes opened slow and weary into the gloom of the apartment; the crackle of dust and chipping paint tickling through his beard, up into his nose as Joel felt the rest of his body come back. It took him a moment to remember – to realize that the day hadn’t ended yet, that waking in the late evening like that meant that they had reason to be awake late.

 

He scanned the grimy water spots speckled over their bedroom ceiling, the busted light fixture overhead. It was a moment before he realized the space beside him in bed was empty, the sheets rumpled and cool in her absence.

 

He reached over, on instinct, out of habit, and then curled his hand into a fist.

 

Rolling upright, Joel sat for a moment at the side of their bed, hands gripping the edges as he waited for his vision to clear. It took longer than he’d like, heard somehow in the back of his head, the sound of her voice – _getting old, Texas_ – and tilted his head side to side until the ache in his neck went from a sharp bite into a dull throb.

 

He could just see the edges of sunlight kissing the horizon through their window, could hear the trundle of the military patrol trucks on the broken asphalt of the street by their apartment block. Their clock sat on the edge of his bedside table, dusty and old and dead for about three years.

 

Not that he needed it.

 

Outside, the tinny drone of curfew sounded, and Joel heaved himself off the bed with a sigh.

 

He shuffled out into their kitchen, rifled through the boxes of rations they kept in the corner. Pickings were slim, as it always was when the weather crept closer and closer into autumn territory, but they had enough to get by. He crouched for their stack of bowls, face pinching tight at the crack of his knees and joints, and Joel swallowed a sigh as he pulled out one of the least chipped bowls.

 

The times were catching up on him, as ever. It was as if he couldn’t go a day without the reminder in his bones; as if he wasn’t always aware of the fact, always aware of the way his bones ached and creaked and every muscle in his body wanted nothing but rest. As if he didn’t live his life on a day-to-day thinking about the next time the bullet wouldn’t miss, that the next swing of a bat or a pipe to his skull wouldn’t crack it open and spill onto the gritty streets.

 

It didn’t matter. He was still standing. She was still standing.

 

That was all that mattered.

 

He propped their hotplate up on the counter, made himself grateful for the fact they still had a can of hash and some shitty canned peas, because it was better than nothing. Better than rats and cats, and other suspicious meat from down in the slums.

 

Midway into his can of hash, he heard the apartment door creak open, and he watched her slip into the apartment before shutting the door with a quiet click. He placed the can down on the counter, slid it over the surface as she emerged into the low light; all angles and curves, half of her face shrouded in the shadows.

 

She paused in the middle of their living room, blinking in the yellow light at him. “Hey,” she breathed, unslinging her backpack. “’s cold out.”

 

He grunted, watched wordlessly as she laid the contents of her pack out onto the counter, spreading out miscellaneous cans of food, half-full bottles of disinfectant, and enough boxes of ammo to keep them comfy for a while. Watched her stand back with her hands on her hips and regard her spoils like a proud parent, before taking in hand her trusty clipboard of notes.

 

Of course, everything was up for trade. Tess didn’t like keeping too much for them - nothing but the bare minimum for survival. She kept liquor for them, though, and Joel was just relieved that she allowed them that luxury.

 

Tess sat back onto their lumpy couch with a heavy thud, leaning forward to brace her elbows into the coffee table as she began her list. Her eyes squinted hard in the dim light, tongue caught between her teeth as she counted off each bullet, each can of food. The bullets clattered and rolled noisily against the wood as she spread them out before her, counting down how many per box they needed to divide. He shuffled around the counter with a sigh, can of half-eaten hash in hand.

 

“You’re gonna go blind the way you squint at those things,” he told her, nudging the can against her knee and placing it in front of her before reaching for their lantern. It threw the room into a gloomy, eerie neon glow, but it was enough for Tess to read.

 

She gave him a sidelong glance of appreciation, and they sat for a long moment in the idle silence; Joel’s occasional sighs and low rumbling mumbles about shitty food and game hunting filling the space between them. Eventually Tess leaned back against the back of the couch, prodding at the hash and taking a begrudging mouthful. She took it down with a grimace, smacking her lips at the briny aftertaste. It was a wonder how the man had any hair left on his head, let alone generously covering the broad planes of his body. “Jesus, how’re you not just sweating sodium out of your pores from this.”

 

“It’s food,” he shrugged, nudging the can up to her mouth again. “Don’t waste it, now. Need to put some meat on your bones ‘fore the winter comes, ‘cause you sure as hell ain’t sleepin’ next to me when your toes are ice.”

 

She huffed at him. “Not all of us are walking talking, furnaces.”

 

“No,” he said. “You’re just cold-blooded.” He stretched out his arms over the back of the couch, fingers grazing over the spread of red-brown hair on her shoulders, and Tess shuffled in closer into his presence. He could feel the chill radiating off her skin, as always; it was like she couldn’t ever regulate her body temperature when she wasn’t curled up against him. He let his fingers stroke gently over the delicate skin of her shoulders, tracing patterns up along her neck, and reached to cup the back of her neck.

 

Tess tilted her head into his touch, humming lowly at the warmth radiating through the callused weight of his palm, purring when his fingers pressed into the aching nerves of her neck. “Don’t need to be hot-blooded when I’ve got my own personal bear to come home to,” she murmured, a lazy smirk curling at the corner of her lip.

 

“‘s that all I am to you?” he mumbled, indignant and teasing in a lazy sort of way. “Just somethin’ to keep ya warm at night?”

 

Her eyes found his, something surprisingly soft there. “No, that’s just the added bonus.”

 

She pressed herself in as close as she could on the couch, curling her legs under her as she nudged his chin with her nose, kissing the bristly skin of his neck. She felt him swallow, heard the low grumble of approval in his throat as his arm travelled from her shoulders down along her back, tracing the delicate ridges of her spine, wrapping around the small of her back and pulling her closer.

 

Tess spread herself out over him readily, lean thighs straddling his lap as she pressed herself to him, eyes hooded and mouth smirking as she felt his hands rest heavily on her hips, the spread of his fingers along the curve of her ass like a lingering promise. She pressed soft, teasing kisses along his cheeks, peppering his jawline in nipping bites, grinding her hips down as his fingers flexed against her ass. She could feel him through the denim of his jeans, the weight of his erection curved and pressing insistently into the seam of his jeans that had her tempted into reaching one hand down between them to unzip his fly.

 

Her fingers touched the heat of his bare cock, and Tess grinned against his mouth.

 

“So hot,” she purred, letting him steal her lips for a slow, sensuous kiss. She melted into his mouth, moaned deep in her chest as he sat up straighter on the couch, tongue brushing against her lip. He growled into her mouth, teeth sharp and dangerous, seeking permission to plunder, and Tess gave it to him.

 

They reveled in a long moment of just touching each other; heavy petting amidst slow, wet kisses, and soft sighs and moans filling the space between them. It wasn’t often that they took it slow - their fucks varied between a frantic need for release to a spiteful need of hurting each other. Careful, gentle fucks only happened in the dead of winter, or when they had left more blood on the streets than they had in their bodies.

 

She grasped the base of his cock in hand, shuddering as Joel planted his lips to her neck, sucking hard into the delicate skin there. Squeezing gently, she worked the length in slow, practiced movements, tightening from the base of his cock, and working her fingers over the throbbing veins up to the leaking head.

 

“Gonna make a mess on the couch,” Joel growled, smothering a groan against her skin. His hands spanned across her flesh, sliding up the length of her back, reaching around and taking her breasts in each hand.

 

"Gotta get protein in my diet, don't I?" She took his bottom lip into her mouth, letting her teeth sink in just enough to feel his cock twitch her hand. With a triumphant little smirk, she slithered her way down his body, rucking his shirt up and raking her nails along the generous spread of fur on his chest. He was hot to the touch, the lingering scent of soap and musty blankets and something underlyingly Joel filling the space as she nuzzled and kissed and nipped her way down the corded muscles of his chest and belly. A nudge to his thigh had Joel helpfully lifting his hips as she tugged his jeans down the rest of the way.

 

Bare from the waist down, his cock strained heavily against his belly, thick and blazing as Tess leaned forward to kiss the pearly drop of pre-cum from the tip. She laved her tongue over the sensitive dome, grinning at the gritted _christ, Tessa_ it elicited from the man. She could taste him on her tongue, heady and salty, a little bitter around the edges; an altogether more pleasant taste than the hash. She took him deeper into her mouth, pressing her tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock, teasing the delicate nerve there as he dribbled urgently into her throat.

 

She went to work.

 

“Jesus,” Joel mumbled, reaching to her hair, curling the tendrils between his fingers and helpfully pushing them back as she began to glide her hands up and down his shaft, taking sweet little licks along the slit of his cock between each deliberate move of her hands. The way her eyes roved along the planes of his body, coming up to fix him with a sultry, dark look had him rooted to the spot; his cock throbbing and needy in her hold. She swirled her tongue around the tip with a purr, perfectly content with her position between his legs. He fisted her hair at the back of her head, but did little else to urge her faster or deeper. He knew better than that.

 

He hissed loudly, nails sinking into the couch as she wrapped her lips around the head, hollowing her cheeks cruelly with a spark in her eyes. It took everything in him to grind his hips down into the couch, burrowing his ass deeper into the lumpy surface just to keep himself from thrusting into the back of her throat. Sweat was pooling on his temple, gathering along the tight cords of his neck and lingering along the curve of his abs, but Joel flexed his hand in her hair, tugging just enough for a reproach.

 

“You’re mean,” he growled, but his eyes were rolling back into his head when Tess took him into her mouth and moaned unapologetically. She worked him expertly, pulling him deeper and deeper into her mouth, tongue pressing firmly against the underside as her hands travelled from his cock to the inside of his thighs, and then down to cup his heavy sac. She rolled them gently, raked her blunt nails from the rippling muscles of his stomach, ruffling through the spread of hair there, scraping down one thigh as she pulled herself up higher on her haunches, and took him as deep as she could. He could feel his cock sliding into the wet heat of her mouth, reaching into the soft spot in the back of her throat; he could feel his nails cutting into the leather beneath him, but he couldn’t help the barest of twitch upwards into the slickness of her tongue.

 

She worked him over skillfully, going from shaft to tip and back again; he was too big to deepthroat, but she took him as far as she could. One hand wrapped around the slick girth of his base, stroking along the length of him in time with each swallow of his cock. She worked him with no signs of stopping, the slick sound of her hand and her lips filling the space between them as he murmured between prayers of her name. He could feel the tingle in his belly, the tightening of heat in his gut as his balls began to draw up, heavy and aching and desperate for release.

 

Tess seemed to know it, and Joel swallowed a choke as her grip tightened over the base of his cock, a warning and encouragement both. The sticky run of pre-cum gleamed on her lips, his cock disappearing and reappearing between that deadly mouth, combined with the sight of her eyes blazing back up into his, watching him as if she wanted to look at nothing else ever in the world - it was too much.

 

He gripped her hair in his fist and tugged just enough to sting. “Not like that,” he croaked, chest heaving and breath coming in low, hoarse pants. “Ain’t gentlemanlike to come first.”

 

Tess slowly pulled away, eyes blazing on his face. Joel watched equally transfixed as she released his cock with a slick _pop_ , the head of it angry red and pulsing streams of pre-cum. She smirked at him with lips glistening in the light, and she made a show of the way her tongue slowly licked the edge of her mouth.

 

“You callin’ me a lady, Texas?” she asked coyly, tilting her head as she used one hand to continue stroking his cock, leaning forward and taking idle little laps of each drop of pre-cum that came from his slit.

 

Joel swallowed hard, hips twitching freely then in time with her licks. “‘s all relative,” he breathed, and with a firm grip, he pulled her up to him. As soon as she was within reach, he took her mouth with his own, tasting himself on her lips, growling at the way she melted easily into his embrace, the keening moan that came from her throat.

 

He wasted no time with tearing her clothes from her body, barely leaving them in one piece before he was pushing her back against the couch and tugging at her jeans impatiently. Tess wiggled and wriggled helpfully, kicking aside her jeans before yelping as Joel’s strong hands gripped her ankles and folded her double. A visceral shudder ran through her as he pressed his face into the damp seam of her underwear, the heaving growl of a breath as he took in the scent of her arousal like a starving bear. He nuzzled into it, pressed his mouth into the seat of her underwear and let her feel the heat of his mouth greedily seeking her cunt. He loved the smell of her, the taste of her; the citrus-sweet and tang that lingered in the back of his throat for the rest of the day.

 

He loved to consume her, to encompass her. To take from her as much as she took from him.

 

She squirmed and clawed at his shoulders, tugging hard at the salt and pepper spread of hair on his head impatiently. She sighed with relief when she felt him peel her underwear away, tugging it aside just enough for his tongue to press flat along the length of her slit. Her clit twinged and pulsed desperately as he burrowed into her cunt, spreading her folds with just his tongue, probing her entrance for the rush of wetness that filled his senses like white lightning.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Tess scrambled for purchase against the couch, clinging desperately onto the armrest as he pushed her legs further up, running his hands reverently along the trembling length of her legs and coming to rest along the pale lines of her thighs. He shoved them open with a growl she could feel straight from her cunt up into her chest. He would leave bruises there for her to see for the rest of the week, she knew; she’d probably want more bruises by the end of the week, too.

 

He groaned approvingly, sliding one hand down over her clit, teasing the swollen bud between his fingers, using just enough pressure to get her hips moving like he wanted. He took a slow, deep lick from her entrance up to her clit, latching onto the pulsing bundle of nerves. His fingers traced along the slickness between her folds, circling the sensitive skin along her entrance before dipping ever so slightly inside, curling his fingers an inch along her walls. He smirked against her clit at the way her cunt clenched and unclenched around the bare dip of his fingers, seeking more, needing more, trying somehow to pull them deeper inside her, but he pulled them out.

 

“You fuck,” Tess gasped, lifting her head to glare at him briefly before dropping it back with a groan when Joel took a hard, slow circle with his tongue on her clit. Before she could speak again, she felt the press of his fingers pushing inside her, slow and torturous; he wanted her to feel every inch, every move, every twitch of his fingers stretching her. Her jaw went slack, and the tremors ran from her spine down into her thighs until Joel had two thick fingers pressed to the knuckle inside her.

 

She sucked in a shaky breath as he twisted them around, curling them up into that good spot inside her, like stroking her clit from the inside. A broken whimper pulled from her throat, and Joel eased the pressure on her clit to give it a soft, airy kiss.

 

“Like it when you’re noisy,” he growled, mouthing along the seam of her thighs, smearing her wetness over pale skin. “Like it when you’re noisy ‘cause of me.”

 

He pushed his fingers in deep, scissoring them as he pulled them out, eyes gleaming at the sheer amount of wetness clinging to his fingers, before pushing them in again. He worked her over slow and deep, hard and fast, and then cruelly slow and delicate. He pushed her to that precipice and pulled her back twice by the time he paused, always to the frustrated wails and curses of the woman pinned by him. Tess was shivering all over, sweat clinging to her skin. Her cunt aching and clit swollen and flushed red, and Joel tilted his head to admire his handiwork for a moment.

 

 

She was so close she was nearly incoherent. “F-fuck, c’mon - you -” she dropped her head back onto the armrest in exhaustion.

 

Joel mouthed the inside of her thighs instead, kissing and licking and pampering the skin of her thighs as he kept his fingers buried deep inside her, not moving, not curling. He ran his free hand up to her breasts - painfully neglected, in his opinion -, and took his sweet time coaxing her dusky nipples into tighter, aching buds. With each pinch and tease of a nipple, he could feel the pulse of wetness around his fingers, the clench of her walls desperately seeking friction, and Joel hushed her gently with a soft kiss to her clit.

 

He eased a third finger inside her. Gentle, at first; breaching through the resistance of a cunt too sensitive to take more, but he crooned at her sweet nothings, urging her walls to relax until he had three of his fingers pressing tight inside her, and Tess whimpering and shaking around them.

 

“Joel -” the whine of his name had his cock straining between his legs, dribbling against the already crusty old couch, but he couldn’t care less. The desperate gasp for breath had him looking back up at her, flexing his fingers against her walls as Tess twitched hard. “Joel - p-please -”

 

“Please what?” he asked casually, thrusting his fingers in shallow, reaching movements. “‘m just warmin’ ya up.”

 

She ground down on her teeth so hard, he could see the curve of her jaw tightening. “Make me come, you asshole,” she spat, bucking her hips into his fingers, but Joel pulled out, spanking her across an asscheek and smearing her wetness over the reddening skin.

 

“That ain’t polite,” he told her, pushing her legs back open, pressing them down with enough force for Tess’s brow to furrow uncomfortably, but he didn’t mind it. He’d make up for it later. “You had your fun gettin’ me all riled up, ‘s my turn now.”

 

He smeared her open with his thumbs, dipping his tongue inside her and swirling over the clenching muscles of her cunt, tracing idle shapes around her hole and her clit, barely ghosting over where he had coaxed it from under its hood. Without warning, he slipped three fingers back inside her, curling them upwards viciously enough for Tess to wail, thighs clamping down sharply around his shoulders.

 

He shoved them open with an arm, eyes boring into her face as he worked his fingers in and out at an unforgiving pace, pressing down hard over her belly, almost like he could feel where his fingers were, like he knew exactly how much more she could take.

 

“Hh - y - Jo -” Tess reached pleadingly between her legs, fingers clinging to his wrist desperately, and Joel rumbled senseless nothings to her, leaning up to hover over her writhing body to pull her into a searing kiss. Their breaths caught between each other, hot and needy, panting as he murmured to her lowly.

 

“Touch yourself,” he growled, and Tess moaned in relief, reaching down frantically for her clit. “That’s it, good girl. Wanna see you come for me.” He kept his fingers thrusting deep and fast, curling upwards into the pressure of his other hand pinning her down, and it was all she needed.

 

Everything coiled tight, blazing hot, and then it erupted like an electric line through her body; her legs clamped down over his arm, her body bucking and writhing and shaking as the room began to fade from her periphery, nothing but the weight of Joel, the sight and sound of him pressed over her, the slick, filthy sound of his fingers thrusting inside her mercilessly even as she’s thrashing through her release.

 

She melted into the couch, sagging and sweaty and breathless as she whined and keened and pushed at his arm, too weak and fucked out, but Joel pressed a kiss to her temple, trailing hot, feverish kisses along her cheek and jaw and neck, sucking a deep bruise there as he kept his fingers working.

 

“I can’t,” she moaned weakly, shuddering at the wetness she could feel pooling against her thighs, around his fingers, running along her perineum. “I can’t -”

 

“Yes, you can,” he said patiently, kneeling back on his haunches. He pulled his fingers from her, revelling in the way her body jerked at the loss, her cunt spasming as if searching for them, but he took hold of his cock, smearing her wetness around the throbbing length and pushing her legs back again. He eased her legs onto his shoulders, lowering himself down enough to rub the length of his cock along her swollen folds, loving the way Tess twitched hard at the sensation. He pushed into her with one powerful, deep-seated thrust, hitting bottom with a smothered snarl in his throat.

 

Tess wailed, thrashing beneath him desperately. Her nails sought purchase and clung to his arms, running deep red scores along his skin that would remind him of the equal measure of viciousness she was capable. She was panting openly now, sucking in hard, ragged breaths as her cunt twitched and gushed around his length, a furrow still in her brow. He bent down to kiss it away, reaching one hand to lace his fingers in hers, pushing her hand by the side of her head.

 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ big,” she groaned, and Joel gave a hefting thrust. “Fuck -”

 

“You like it,” he said smugly, straightening up to pull back, pushing back in with enough strength to move the couch. He worked into a steady pace, rocking them both as Tess sighed and moaned and clung to the armrest. The filthy sound of his hips slapping against hers was the only sound they could hear, the only sound Joel made as he worked the length of his cock out, gliding it along her slit and clit before pushing back inside.

 

It was only so long before he found his patience fraying down; the blazing need of his body pushing to the forefront. He laid himself over her, legs still braced against his shoulders as he worked in shorter, deeper thrusts, burying his face into her neck and breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and Tess altogether with the breathless way she moaned his name.

 

Her nails sank deep into his arms, a loud, sudden gasp tore from her throat, and Joel pulled away from her neck just as she tugged at his hair. Their gazes held molten and dark as he felt the shudder run through her entire body, the jerking twitches that she couldn’t control as her cunt squeezed down on him so tight it nearly hurt. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shuddered for a long, soundless moment before she sucked in a wail of a breath, collapsing against the couch in a boneless exhaustion.

 

He wasn’t far behind, pumping deep into her, swiveling his hips and urging her aftershocks for longer as he felt his balls draw up tight, the urgent need coiling in his belly to push in deep, to snarl into her ear as he filled her, draining his seed into her willing, seeking womb.

 

But they couldn’t.

 

The noise that left Tess’s throat could have been mistaken for a sound of disappointment or loss when he pulled out, and Joel bit back a sigh as he took hold of his dribbling cock. He saw Tess spread open for him on the couch, limp and glowing with an exhausted kind of satisfaction, her pussy pretty and pink and fucked open, a delicious flush darkening the freckles adorning her pale skin. He leaned over her with a groan, stroking his cock in quick, almost brutal pulls before he spilled over her stomach, coating her breasts in thick, viscous white.

 

“Jesus,” Joel gasped, collapsing back against the couch, blinking away the stars. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face now, and he wiped at it with an impatient arm. He sat and heaved and stared at Tess, who did little more than sit and heave and stare right back at him for a long moment. There was something heavy between them in that moment, a spark of something unsaid, that didn’t need to be said - that was just how they worked. They worked well together. In every sense of the word.

 

Eventually his heart stopped feeling like it could burst out of his chest, and Joel heaved a breath. “Always put me through my paces, don’t ya.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Tess mumbled, gingerly pushing herself upright, if only so she could swipe a finger through the mess on her body, taking it into her mouth. She swept up his shirt and cleaned away the rest with it, ignoring Joel’s indignant grumbles, and crawled carefully over to him.

 

Joel pulled her close, brushing back the damp hair on her cheeks and forehead, letting her nuzzle down against the heat emanating from his skin. He could already feel the goosebumps prickling over her arms, and wrapped one over her shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss into her hair, nuzzling his nose into the soft, faintly musty sweet scent.

 

“Next time we get to the bed,” he murmured drowsily. “Gonna put my back out like this.”

 

Tess hummed sleepily, reaching one hand to pat him on the chest. “You’re gonna need to carry me to bed, old man. Can’t feel my legs.”

 

He made a quiet sound in his throat, one hand tracing soft, gentle patterns along the ridge of her shoulder blade, stroking down her back as if to lull her into sleep. They said nothing more for a long moment; never really needed to say anything more, and eventually Joel rose to his feet, sweeping Tess up into a bridal carry as he walked back to their room.

 

He laid her down gently and tugged the thin blankets up around her, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. In the throw of the lights from the living room, he saw her in profile; soft planes and sharp angles, a delicate edge to the hardness she kept on the outside. It was in those moments that he saw the gentleness Tess was capable of, the side of her that put a longing for a quieter life inside him. He knew that the mere suggestion of it would be laughable to Tess, but the thought was good enough.

 

With a quick shuffle back into the kitchen, he checked the door’s locks, turned off their lantern, and filled a glass of water to place at her bedside table. When he turned his side of the bed down, Tess shifted towards him, opening dozy eyes as she reached out one hand to him.

 

“C’mere,” she murmured, and like always, he went without protest.

 


End file.
